


Love I Shrunk The Pyromaniac

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Magic goes awry on a Legends mission and now Ray is in charge of the aftermath.





	1. How it Happened a.k.a. Where Ray almost cried

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why!!! I just thought it was cute.

                “Woah! Watch out Sara!” Ray yelled as he dodged what seemed like a purple ball of fire which landed just to the right of where Sara was currently fighting.

                “Ray, what does it look like I’m doing?!” Sara shouted before she flipped over what Ray was sure was some kind of blue lave tendril.

                “Fighting the physical manifestation of Mick’s psyche?” Ray responded as he blasted some of those tendrils before they could sneak up on John while he was chanting.

                “I heard that Haircut!” Mick’s voice sounded from the other side of the warehouse they were fighting in, Ray only knowing he was there because of the occasional bursts of fire from the heatgun over where there seemed to be rainbow colored smoke monsters.

                “Come on Mick, you got to admit, fighting a pissed of Hawaiian-fire-mother thing sounds like a wet dream of yours.” Zari yelled as she blasted and scattered more of the tendrils. Charlie stood besides her fighting off some of the smoke monsters with a large rusty pipe she found somewhere. Ray vaguely remember her naming it Joey before she smashed her first tendril.

                “It’s called a Hearth Mother Zari!” Ray yelled as he made another circuit around the 15-foot-tall lava spirit, taking on the form of a beautiful and terrifying woman with rainbow colored hair and a fire muumuu. He kept dodging different colored balls of fire as he did so, worrying slightly as they landed a bit to close to his friends for comfort. It was that worry that caused him to miss the spirit’s eyes change from the dark cold black they had been since the battle began and slowly were consumed by poison green flames.

                Ray only noticed the color change right as a green pulse rippled through the fiery form like a bomb about to go off.

                “Everyone get down!!” Ray shouted as he hit the ceiling in hoping it could protect him from whatever was about to happen.

                Sara, Zari and Charlie hit the ground before a wave a green light washed through the room taking down all the smoke things, and tendrils and small multicolored fires with it. Ray saw the sprouts of heatgun fire on the other end of the warehouse abruptly stop and hoped that it meant that Mick was following their example.

                Ray was about fly over to check on Mick when a beam of black and gold light shot from John’s glyphs and hit the Hearth Mother in the chest. A shockwave ripped through the warehouse, knocking John off his feet while not effecting any other legends with them still being prone or holding on to a garter for dear life.

                Once the ability to see returned Ray saw a small black idol sitting dead center where 4 of his friends lay on the ground. Quickly he descended and checked at all of them were still living and breathing. Seeing them all roll around or move to their knee to get up off the ground, while groaning and cursing made him happier than it probably should and he really needed to reevaluate his life a bit if seeing his friends in discomfort was a good thing.

                “Is everyone OK?” Ray asked as he helped Zari to her feet, seeing her face drain of color when she tried to stand up by herself. He held back her hair when she bent over and began emptying the contents of her stomach just to the left of his boots.

                “Sorry Ray. I think I’m alright.” Zari murmured wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and giving him a small fire. Sara grunted in affirmation as she sat bent over her knees panting slightly, obviously struggling to not joining Zari in the great purge of 2018-errr 1976.

                “Right as rain, Ray.” Charlie mumbled from her spot on the floor. “And I’ll be getting up to find Joey just as soon as the building stops spinning. Then beer. Lots of beer. I need all the beer.”

                “That was a big nastier beastie than I expected but shouldn’t be any troubles now that we sealed her away.” John said as he pulled up to a sitting position and lite a cigarette. Ray rolled his eyes and undid his helmet. He looked around at the scorched cement floor around them.

                “No major damage done?” He asked mostly to himself as he made sure the crates that had been lit up minutes ago were fully out.

                “Where is Mick?” Sara groaned out between solid gulps.

                Ray felt his heart drop to his feet and his eyes shot to the side of the warehouse were Mick had been fighting to keep the spirit’s extension from getting out into the world. He didn’t see anything over there but smoldering piles of old equipment and black scorch marks climbing up the walls and floors.

                “Mick!” Ray couldn’t stop himself from shouting as his thrusters kicked in and he found himself flying across the room to find his cranky friend. He heard his friends call after him, clanking and cursing as they all stumbled to follow after him. Ray came a sudden stop when he got to the area where Mick should have been, where the evidence of his fight was clear.

                In the middle of the damage was Mick’s Heat Wave costume and the heatgun, crumbled in a pile like someone just dropped them.

                Ray fell to his knees without even realizing what he was doing, grabbing the jacket and clutching it like it was offending him. It wasn’t were it should be after all.

                “Ray what- oh god…” Zari’s voice was shocked and horrified. Ray wondered how she could still feel anything enough to have an emotion, the room was so cold. Why wasn’t warmer? It should be warmer.

                “Ray…” Ray could feel Sara’s hand through his suit, her grip grounding him slightly while also filling him with a sense of dread. This couldn’t be happening. Mick couldn’t…

                “Mate…” John’s cigarette hit the ground, Ray could hear him snuffing it out as he moved to crotch down beside him to examine the scene. The smoke from the remains making his eyes sting. He wasn’t crying because of the empty jacket.

                “I didn’t… how could this happen?” Zari whispered, she knelt besides Ray and put her hand over his on the jacket.

                “I should have been paying better attention, I could have gotten him out of the way fast enough if I had…” Ray could hear his voice like it was coming through a tunnel and it still sounded like it was full of gravel and pain.

                “Ray its not your fault mate.” Charlie whispered, standing a ways back, like she was terrified someone was going to attack her.

                “I was closer to it, I should have seen it… I could have done something. Anything.” Ray insisted, leaning forward to lay his forehead against the too cold cement. Why was everything so cold?

                “We don’t know what exactly happened Ray, maybe we need to do a little looking around, some research.” Sara said, still standing behind him, her tear betraying the confidence in her voice.

                “Research? How can research help us here? MICK IS GONE SARA!” Ray shot up turning to yell at Sara again because it felt good. The sound of something falling stopped him. All the legends turned to the door off to the side, leading to some kind of old break room Ray remembered, were the noise came from.

                Ray stumbled to his feet and ran to the door.

                “Mick?!” Ray called, hoping his panic wasn’t too evident in his voice.

                There was a rustle on the other side of the door, another crash of something heavy and a thump of something closing heavily. Ray paused with a hand on the door when he heard a soft sob. He turned to his friends who shared confused looks with him.

                “Mick?” Ray cautiously called, pushing open the door to take in the room. It was in a bit more disrepair than it had been when they had been searching for the Hearth Mother, the few tabled in the room now laying on their side and the two remaining chairs wobbling dangerous to one side. One of the bottom cupboard doors in the bank of cabinets along the back wall was slightly open. Ray couldn’t see anyone at all.

                “Maybe it was a cat?” Zari whispered right when another sob cut through the quiet of the room.

                “Cats don’t cry.” Sara replied, eyes narrowing as she assumed a battle position. Besides Charlie’s fingers tightened around her pipe, looking ready to bash in the brains of anyone who jumped at them.

                “Hello?” Ray called, raising a hand to his other friends when they all stiffened and looked like they were about to rip him apart. “Is anyone here? You don’t have to be scared. We don’t want to hurt you.”

                There was another sob and a sniffle, clearly coming from the partial open cupboard. Ray slowly walked over and crouched down near the gap, hearing his friends stiffen as his face came close to the gap.

                “Hey its ok. No one is going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?”

                Another sniff and a small voice drifted out of the cupboard softly made everyone’s eyes widen and their spines stiffen.

                “Not shappos’ ta talk ta stang’rs.”

                “Well that’s a good policy. What if we aren’t strangers?”

                The was a pause and Ray saw a small hazel eye show up in the gap between the door and the cabinet base. Ray felt some of the warmth return to his body when he saw it. That warmth was mixed with dread though.

                “How do ya mean?” The small voice still sounded scared. Ray’s chest constricted a little at the sound.

                “Well I’ll introduce myself and you introduce yourself and we aren’t strangers anymore. We might even get to be friends.”

                “I don’t have any fwiends.” The voice was sad and confused, like the person was working on a puzzle.

                “Well, do you want to be my friend?” Ray asked gently, looking eyes with Sara, who seemed to be catching on with Ray’s thought process and looked horrified.

                “Am I in twouble?” The small voice sounded smaller, almost terrified. Ray had to resist ripping over the door to hug its owner.

                “No, I don’t think you are in trouble.” Ray assured the small voice.

                “Ok… I wanna be fwiends.”

                “Good, my name is Ray Palmer, I’m a scientist and a hero. What’s your name?”

                “Mickey.” Zari, Charlie and John all flinched and started at the cupboard in shock when Ray’s feers where confirmed by that small voice. The cupboard opened a bit and a small head with thick brown hair, puffy red eyes and pale skin poked out an inch. “Are you wheally a hewo?”

                “I am. Can you come out of there? It can’t be that comfortable.” Ray asked gently seeing the fearful look on the small boy’s face.

                “I caw’t.” The little boy said shifting away.

                “Why not?” Ray asked, confused.

                The boy blushed and ducked back into the cupboard. Ray could hear his voice mumbling softly from the dark.

                “I’m sorry I can’t hear you.” Ray turned to have a silent conversation with Sara. Sara looks like she was just as confused as Ray was. Ray almost jumped when the little boy’s voice cut through his thoughts.

                “I’m nawt wearing my cloths.” The boy sounded embarrassed.

                “You’re not… are you not wearing anything Mickey?” Ray sounded concerned, that cupboard must be uncomfortable naked.

                “I have a shiwt on. It smells like daddy.”

                Ray though for a second and turned to John.

                “John, I need you coat.” Ray said holding his hands out.

                “What?” John snapped out of his dumbfounded stupor.

                “Give. Me. Your. Coat.” Ray say calmly but with hard eyes.

                John’s eyes widened and shoulder off his coat to hand it over to Ray with a frown.

                “Mickey, if you come out my friend John is going to lend you his coat so you can be covered up. You don’t have to worry about being cold or anything.”

                There was another pause with a shuffle on the other side of the cupboard door.

                “I’m scawed. I don know how I gwat here.” The fear crept back into his voice.

                “You’re safe with me, Mickey. I promise.”

                “Pwomise?”

                “Cross my heart buddy.”

                There was a shuffle and two pale bare legs pocked out of the cupboard. It was quickly followed by the skinny body of a child wearing a familiar stained white t-shirt. Ray held out the jacket, wrapping it around the boy who clung to his neck when he leaned in. Ray took the cue and pulled the boy into his arms to pick him up.

                Ray was taken back for a second when Mickey started crying again clinging to him. Ray rubbed the little boys back and turned back to his friends, who looked at him with as much shook as he was sure was on his own face.

                “Mickey buddy what’s wrong?” Ray asked as he gently made his way around the debris in the room.

                “I want my mommy.” Mickey murmured through his tears.

                “I’m sorry buddy I don’t know where she is.” Ray apologized, not knowing what else to say to that.

                “I’m sweepy.” Mickey murmured and slumped against Ray a bit, like he had given up on being awake. Ray could only guess that how tired he must be.

                “Mickey?” Sara’s voice jerked Ray and the little boy out of their thoughts. Mickey stiffened like a board, burying his face into Ray’s neck.

                “Mickey, this is my friend Sara. She isn’t going to hurt you either.” Ray reassured the younger boy. Ray realized that he happened stopped rubbing soothing circles into his back the whole time he had been in his arms. “She just wants to ask you a quick question. Ok?”

                “Oh kaway.” Mickey whispered and perked his head out from under the coat to look at Sara.

                Ray held up a finger to Sara to let her know she had to keep it to one question at the time.

                “What’s your last name sweetie? So, we can find your mom.” Sara asked calmly but Ray could tell she was basically holding her breath, her body was rigid, and her face was cold.

                “Warwy.” Mickey answered with a blush, hiding his face into Ray’s chest again. Ray had to wonder if his suit was hurting the kid with its hard ridges.

                “Rory? Your last name is Rory?” Sara confirmed, her voice straining slightly.

                “Uh huh.” Mickey responded with a sleepy yawn.

                “Bloody hell.” John groaned.

                “I did not see this happening.” Zari whistled.

                “Yep. Today is messed up.” Ray replied, this time whispering as he felt the young Mick Rory’s breath even out. “But hey, Micks not dead.”

                “Is this better?” Charlie asked tapping her pipe on the ground.

                No one answered.

 

 


	2. Gideon might be an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! woo!

                “He seems to be in good health, Captain Lance. A little malnourished but otherwise Mr. Rory’s scans are completely normal.” Gideon’s calming voice came in over the over head speakers. The Legends were all standing around the sleeping boy on the med bay bed as Gideon examined him.

                “Except for the fact he is currently…”

                “Approximately 6 years old according to my scans.” Gideon replied.

                “I’m sorry, I’m concerned about Mick Rory being suddenly 6 years old as much as the next guy, but did she just say that he was malnourished? Mick Rory, malnourished? I swore I once saw the man eat a 25-pound turkey in one go.” Zari looked like she had been trying to figure out the secret to life.

                “Maybe adult Mick. This is kindergarten age Mick. Things are different between the two ages Z.” Ray replied look at the readings.

                “Sara can you go get some clothing fabricated for him? He can’t sleep in this t-shirt and live in adult Mick’s clothing.” Ray asked as he stroked back the little boy’s hair to look down at his face.

                “That nipper would fit into one of the pyro’s pant legs with room to wiggle.” John stated pacing off to the side of the room.

                “Any idea how we can reverse this?” Zari asked nibbling on one of her finger nails.

                “I don’t even know how this is a thing love. Hearth Mothers shouldn’t be able to do this kind of thing. I know of spells that can, but most…” John stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

                “Most require a blood sacrifice. Or worse.” Charlie finished, a cold look on her face as she tapped her pipe on the ground in a random pattern. Ray wondered for a minute why she was still holding on to that pipe, but decided it wasn’t important at the moment.

                “Most?” Ray asked moving away from the boy to look at the shapeshifter and warlock. He really didn’t want to know that someone had died last night.

                “Some are temporary, but usually they lead to the recipient slowly aging in their sleep.” Charlie glanced at the little boy. Ray was certain that Mick hadn’t aged at all in his sleep. “Or they wear off after a certain point.”

                “Some can be broken.” John added. “If you can figure out what caused the change.”

                “What caused the change?” Sara asked when she returned to the room with a pile of more appropriate sized clothing.

                “No clue love.” John responded rubbing his chin for a second. The rest of the legends stared at the warlock.

                “No clue? What do you mean?” Ray asked trying to keep his voice low. “How can you not know?”

                “I don’t know if it was that right bitch’s magic, my spell or a combination of both.” John responded looking at the little boy with a calculating look. “If it was my spell we are buggered.”

                Sara looked like she wanted to break his nose.

                “’Buggered’? What do you mean ‘Buggered’ John?” Sara asked through gritted teeth.

                “I mean my spell was meant to revert and seal the Hearth Mother. Control her fury over the fire she was meant to protect being destroyed.” John explained leaning against the bed. “The idol is bound with my spell connected to it. If I try to reverse it, both of them will be effected.”

                “We get back our Mick but a 15-foot tall fire and lave monster will be released to consume the world.” Ray confirmed, finding himself stroking the soft brown hair on the boy’s head.

                “Bingo.” John replied and rubbed his face. “We are in a worse state if that Mother’s magic is to blame.”

                “Worse? How can this get worse?” Sara asked, and Ray was pretty sure someone, somewhere was going to get the shit kicked out of them before the night was done.

                “If it is the Hearth Mother’s magic then it can’t be reversed period. The little biter will age normally, that isn’t something to worry about, but he will age like all of us do.”

                “One day at a time, no speeding it up or slowing it down.” Ray responded feeling his heart constrict for a second.

                “What if it was both?” Zari asked.

                “If it was both…” John went ramrod still for a second, rocking back on his feet. “If it was both our magics then there is hope.”

                “You just need to untangle the magic, and the boy will be the man again.” Charlie clarified.

                “If I can untangle it, without killing myself or poor Mickey here.” John banged his hand on the bed. The little boy jolted awake and blinked his eyes looking around the room. Ray saw the terror in his eyes and knew that Mick was needing something from someone.

                “Hey buddy. You sleep well?” Ray asked moving to his side. Ray tried not to flinch when Mick wrapped his arms around Ray, looking over at the other legends through his eye lashes.

                “Is mommy going to be here shwoon, Way?” The little boy asked Ray’s chest when he didn’t recognize anyone else.

                “We haven’t found her yet sweetie.” Sara replied, inching closer to comfort the boy too. Ray felt the boy flinch away her and looked down to see his eyes wide with terror.

                “Are you poice offiwizrs?” The boy whispered his eyes still wild with terror. Ray looked at Sara in surprise, looking around and wondering exactly what the room had to look like to the little boy.

                “No, we are not police officers.” Ray reassured. “I’m an engineer, Sara over there is a ship captain. Zari? The pretty girl in the plaid shirt? She works on computers. John and Charlie… John and Charlie are not police.”

                The boy relaxed a little and looked around again. Ray felt his grip lessen for a spit second before the boy regripped his waist.

                “Daddy doewsn’t like the copsh.” Mick said looking away from the Ray as he talked.

                “No cops I promise.”

                The little boy nodded and finally untangled himself from Ray’s embrace. Instead of laying on the bed he pulled his knees to his chest and rocked a little. Ray was confused about how shy and withdrawn the little boy was. It was very difficult to connect this little boy to the confident thief he knew.

                “Am I in twouble?” The boy asked quietly.

                “Should you be in trouble?” Ray asked sitting down next to the boy.

                The boy shrugged and buried his face in his knees.

                “I don know, I’m aways in twouble.”

                “You’re not in trouble. Are you hungry? We got you a change of clothes too.” Ray felt himself starting to ramble. The boy smiled and snickered at the man.

                “I’m going to go do some research.” John escaped the room of weirdness. Zari snorted and seemed to be enjoying the show. Ray noticed that Charlie had disappeared.

                “I am hungwy.” The boy finally answered.

                “Ok, you get dressed and Sara, Zari and I are going to go make something to eat.” Ray handed Mick the pile of clothing and grabbed Sara’s arm to pull her away with him. When Zari didn’t move to follow, Sara grabbed her by the back of the shirt to pull her along. Before they made it out of the room Ray wondered if he should ask Gideon to watch the boy for them but decided that the boy was able to handle getting dressed by himself.

                “What are we going to do with a 6-year-old?” Sara hissed as Ray lead the two women to the kitchen.

                “Keep him feed, dressed and read him books?” Ray offered as he dug out some cheese from the fridge.

                “I say we should video tape everything and use it to torment Mick later.” Zari said grabbing a bag of chips and sitting at the table.

                “If he will be Mick later.” Sara said joining her. “What do we know about kids?”

                “Didn’t you make $5000 dollars one summer babysitting?” Ray asked, buttering two pieces of bread.

                “That doesn’t mean I’m an expert! I haven’t been around kids in 10 years!” Sara threw her hands in the air and groaned.

                “He’s a little boy, how hard can he be?” Ray pulled out a pan and set it on the burner.

                “Can we talk about how small he is?” Zari asked. “How is it that little thing grows up to be Mick Rory?”

                “He’s not a thing! He a child!” Sara looked indignant.

                “Also, it’s called puberty. If I remember correctly teenage Mick was a good foot shorter than him as an adult.” Ray placed the cheese sandwich he had put together on the pan and listened to it sizzle. “One thing we need to consider is Mick’s room.”

                “His room?” Sara asked surprised by the path the conversation was taking.

                “Oh, his room is going to be problem.” Zari suddenly perked up.

                “That room isn’t safe for a child.” Ray stated moving the sandwich around, so it wouldn’t burn.

                “I’m pretty sure he still has a bear trap set up in there too.” Zari confirmed.

                “He has a bear trap? Why does he have a bear trap?” Sara looked horrified.

                “To protect his stuff? I never asked him why he was so adamant to have a bear trap set up in his room.” Zari shrugged and turned around in her set to get up and leave.

                “Wait where are you going!?” Sara yelled as Zari reached the door.

                “I’m going to go see about setting up Jax’s old room as a temporary room for baby Mick.” Zari replied with a smirk before leaving the room.

                “Call him Mickey! Its less confusing!” Ray called out as he flipped the sandwich, proud of himself for not burning the bread.

                “Why are we acting like this normal?” Sara groaned and leaned back to talk to the ceiling.

                “Because with the lives we lead, I wouldn’t be surprised if we woke up to a ship full of baby versions of anyone at this point.” Ray said as he slid the sandwich on to a plate. “Hey, you want a sandwich before I clean this all up?”

                “No, I want a bottle of scotch and my thief back.” Sara grumbled still staring at the ceiling.

                “Captain Lance?” Gideon’s voice stopped Ray from offering to get Sara a glass of something.

                “Yes Gideon?”

                “Mr. Rory got changed and started wondering the hallway. I believe he got lost because he is in the library.”

                “Is John in the library?” Sara groaned.

                “Mr. Constantine is in his quarters reading several large books.”

                “What’s Mick doing in the library Gideon?” Ray asked switching off his burner and wiping his hands.

                “I believe he is reading Dr. Palmer.” Gideon replied calmly with a hint a curiosity.

                “Mick Rory is reading? In the library. At age 6?” Sara looked confused.

                “Well Mick reads and writes as an adult, maybe he developed the love young?” Ray gathered the sandwich and moved to leave the room.

                “What are you doing?” Sara asked, getting up this time to follow him out of the room.

                “I’m taking Mick his sandwich, he said he was hungry. Its our own fault for leaving him without telling him how to get to the kitchen.” Ray held up his perfect grilled cheese and smiled broadly. Sara rolled her eyes and pushed him along, though Ray could here her mumble ‘smiling idiot’ under her breath.

                When they got to the library Ray smiled wider seeing the little boy, now wearing jeans and black t shirt that actually fit his tiny frame. A tiny frame that now that Ray could take it in a bit better was too thin even for a 6 year old. He decided to worry about that later, right now getting Mick settled in was more important.

                “Hey Mickey!” Ray called entering the room. He raised an eyebrow seeing the boy stiffen and hide the book he was reading behind his back. He looked guilty and Ray frowned at that thought.

                “What you reading there buddy?” Ray moved to sit down next to him, placing the plate with the sandwich on the floor next to him.

                “Nahting.” Mick mumbled and folded his arms around himself like he was trying to protect him.

                “Well feel free to read anything you want, but I’m not sure we have a lot of book’s you’d enjoy here. Maybe I can go get more tomorrow.” Ray said trying to subtly read the title of the book Mick hid behind his back. Mick looked at him with surprise and suspension at Ray’s offer.

                “Daddy dowsn’t like me weading. He shawys I hawve better thins to do.” Mick confessed staring at Ray with suspicion.

                “Well then I won’t tell him. I like reading too.” Ray reassured the young boy, feeling bad that the little boy was being directed away from education at such a young age. If he wanted to read that bad at age 6 who was his father to stop him.

                Ray noticed the boy staring at the sandwich with a curios eye and he smiled at him. The sandwich was pushed closer to the younger boy so he could grab it.

                “Here you go I made you a grilled cheese.”

                “Thayres no vegatibbles.” Mick said looking at the plate with confusion.

                “I’m sorry?”

                “Mommy shawys you need a vegitibble with every meal or it ain’t complete.” Mick picked up the sandwich and peaked between the pieces of bread. Behind Ray he could hear Sara snickering.

                “Oh, uh, opps? Why don’t we go back to the kitchen and I can get you a vegetable for your meal?” Ray offered, taken a back the kid’s habits and expectations. But then he supposed he had seen Mick eating something green or at least plant based with every meal. Maybe he had some good eating habits.

                The boy looked scared, eye flitting back to the book he had been reading and back at the sandwich.

                “We don hawve to. I’m shawwy.” Mick moved to bite in his sandwich only to be stopped by Ray.

                “Mickey, if you want something else its ok to ask. I or my friend Gideon can make you anything you want. Promise.”

                “Gideon?” Mickey looked suspicious.

                Ray smiled and pointed at the ceiling with one finger over his lips.

                “Gideon?” Ray asked the ceiling.

                “Yes Dr. Palmer?” Gideon’s voice sounded soft and kind, like she didn’t want to scare the little boy. The little boy who looked amazed and excited hearing Gideon’s voice come from all around him at once.

                “Iwse Gideon an anjewel?” Mick sounded awed.

                “No Mr. Rory, I am an interactive artificial consciousness that controls all the systems on this ship.” Gideon explained kindly. Ray smiled at the fact that Gideon thought that explained anything.      

                “We’hre on a swip?” Mick looked wide eyes around him.

                “Yeah a very special ship, Sara” Ray pointed behind him to the blonde who waved from the doorway. “is the captain. Gideon controls all the systems, while Zari and I keep everything working.”

                “Like Swar Twek?” Mick looked amazed.

                “Yeah, kind of like Star Trek.” Ray smiled at the nerdy reference from the young boy. “Gideon, are we able to make anything Mickey here wants to eat?”

                “Of course, I can make anything he wants.” Gideon almost sounded proud.

                “Anythang?” Mick looked amazed.

                “Anything Mr. Rory.” Gideon confirmed.

                Mick thought for a second and leaned over to whisper in Ray’s ear.

                “Can Gideon mawke funeral powatoos?” Mick asked.

                “Ask her yourself.” Ray whispered back with a smile.

                “Gideon?” Mick asked out loud.

                “Yes, Mr. Rory?” Gideon would be smiling like a crazy man if she was corporal.

                “Can you mawke funeral powatoos?”

                “I believe I can find a recipe and make it for you.” Gideon replied.

                Mick looked thoughtful for a second.

                “Can you mawke gween beans? With the nawts with them?”

                “Of course.”

                “And ham?” Mick now looked excited.

                “Yes of course.”

                Mick look excited and poked Ray in the stomach.

                “I love thawt food.”

                “It does sound yummy. Gideon, can you have two plates of ham, funeral potatoes and green beans with almond slivers fabricated in the kitchen for us?”

                “Of course, Dr. Palmer.”

                “Come on Mick, lets go have some dinner.” Ray offered his hand to the young boy.

                “Oh kaway.” Mick took his hand and climbed up off the ground. Ray spied the book the boy had been reading and picked it up to stuff into his jacket. He smiled seeing it was a copy of King Arthur and the Round Table.

                As he passed by Sara she smiled at him with a knowing wink.

                “Well Dr. Palmer, you seem like a natural daddy after all.”

                “Sara, don’t you have something to do?”

                “Your right, I should probably tell Ava about all this. See if there are any ideas from the bureau.”

                “You do that.”

                Mick tugged on his hand and looked up at him with frown.

                “We stwill gowna eat?” He asked like he was scared he was going be told otherwise.

                “Yep, lets go get food. Then Zari is making you up a room, so you can sleep comfortably.”

                “Thawk ewe.” Mick blushed.

                Ray was a little heart broken about the fact the little boy in front of him eventually grow up to be his sometimes antagonist sometimes partner friend with a fire problem. At least he can feed him and maybe read him a book before he went to bed.


	3. The past catches up to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made adorable baby Mick cry.
> 
> Also I'm adding a new tag

                Over the next few days Ray feel into a weird kind of normal. All the other legends, upon seeing that Mick liked being around him, had basically decided that Ray was to be the main babysitter.

                Charlie avoided them like the plague, making it clear that she had not interest or comfort around children. Instead she had developed some kind of weird relationship with the pipe she had found, to the point were Ray would see her polishing the pipe in the corner and talking to it.

                Ray really hoped it was a normal pipe and Charlie was just weird.

                Sara was helpful to an extent, but she was also working on figuring out what to do with a kid on board if another magical fugitive showed up. She spent more time talking with Ava about the situation than anything else, or that’s what she said. Ray was pretty sure she was enjoying the down time while John was researching and spent most of her time kissing and hugging Ava.

                Zari developed a habit of replicating Mick a toy or book a day, seeming to decide that she was the new unofficial big sister of Mick. When she wasn’t working on the ship. Zari informed him that since they were on an unexpected furlough, she was going to do some necessary maintenance so that Gideon would be happy and healthy.

                The only hero Ray barely ever saw was John. John was known to walk the other way from them if he saw them. John avoided the library and kitchen like the plague. Ray had to hope it is discomfort in his lack of knowledge in how to fix Mick and not that he hated or was uncomfortable around them.

                Ray found himself enjoying the company of the little boy as he worked. He was surprised by what Mick was like as a boy.

                Mick had taken to coloring in the corner of his lab while Ray worked in their mornings. Ray was always surprised how patient the boy was with him working, even if Ray knew from experience he talked while worked. He was known to ramble about any topic when he worked in his lab back at Palmer tech and it was no different now.

                Mick was so good about sitting quietly while Ray worked that he sometimes forgot about him. Which would probably be detrimental to the little boy’s health without Zari checking in around lunch time each day and making Ray take a break.

                Mick had some concerning habits. And by concerning that meant Ray was considering going back to Keystone in the 1970s and finding Mick’s dad. He didn’t know what he was going to do to the man once he found him, but he definitely wanted to find him.

                Mick never spoke up about what he needed, often waiting until he was desperate before asking to go to the bathroom, waiting until Ray was hungry before even admitting he was hungry as well. Mick often hid when there was a loud noise, or something fell. Sara and Zari had a fight about something silly, Ray was pretty sure it was about whether or not they should got lay low in 2018 for awhile or not, and Mick wound up curled behind some crates in one of their storage bays for 5 hours.

                Mick was always afraid he was in trouble when someone came up to talk to him without prompting. Ray had to assure the boy every day he was OK, safe and no one hated him.

                Worse was Ray had to lie to him every day about looking for his mother.

                It all came to a head after a week when after breakfast.

                Mick had spent the whole meal picking at his eggs next to Ray while he talked to Sara about their plans for the day, trying to decide if there was a threat that needed their attention or if they should finally call it and head to the bureau or Star. Ray finished his meal and finally turned his attention to Mick concerned by how little the tiny boy had eaten.

                “Hey bud, you get enough to eat?” Ray asked rubbing his shoulder.

                Mick shrugged and pushed his eggs around the plate.

                “Is there something else you want to eat? Remember Gideon can make anything you want.”

                “Eggs awe fine.” Mick replied softly, spearing another bit of egg and moving the cold congealed piece to his lips.

                “You sure? I can even make pancakes.” Ray smiled and heard Sara scoff from besides him, apparently thinking he was spoiling him.

                Mick pushed his food away and stared down at his hands in his lap. Ray was surprised and moved to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Before he could ask him what was up, Mick started shaking with sobs.

                “Mickey, whats wrong?” Sara asked looking and sounding concerned and alarmed.

                “Mommy is dead innit shee?” Mick sobbed.

                “What? Why do you think that?” Ray asked his eyes locking on Sara, dread feeling his chest.

                “Daddy hurt her.” Mick whispered the tears falling hard and fast down his face.

                “When? When did he hurt her?” Ray felt himself start to panic and he felt Sara’s fingers dig into his arm. She was clearly trying to drag him back to the present.

                “A lot. Lawst time I shaw her… there wash blood.” Mick whimpered and then he seemed to snap. Mick buried his face into Ray’s stomach, dissolving into bone shaking sobs. Ray was horrified, wrapping his arms around the boy, picking him up to hold him against his chest.

                “Maybe you should…” Sara’s looked just as horrified as Ray and was backing away from him.

                “I’m going to take him to his room.” Ray supplied sounding a little lost.

                “Yes, room, room is good. Room is safe. Room is… not here.” Sara stood up and almost literally ran out of the room.

                “Ooooh kay?” Ray was confused and in an awkward position. With a bit of struggle, he gathered the little boy, still lost in his own tears and distress to notice, into his arms and carried him into the hall. He was hopeful that he could get him there and calmed down without any further problems.

                Ray should know to keep his hope down when he was on the Waverider.

                “Hey Ray! What’s up with Mickey?” Zari asked when she literally bumped into him leaving the jump ship where she had been working on some repairs. She looked concerned at the crying boy in his arms whose sobs increased at hearing the question.

                “Mommy ish dead!” Mick wailed before burying his head deeper into his Ray’s chest, concerning the man with how badly he was shaking.

                “I… what?” Zari looked shocked, stepping back from the violently shaking boy.

                “I’m taking him to his room, so he can get some rest. Then we’ll talk, ok buddy?” Ray asked the shaking boy who just shook with more tears. Ray mentally added ‘After I talk to Sara first’ as he maneuvered around Zari who stared at the retreating scientist with a strange fascination.

                Getting to the room set up for Mick during his time as a kindergartener was the easy part. Getting Mick to let go was another thing. The terrified and emotionally distraught child, whose tears had at lest slowed down to a less bone shaking break down, had gone full octopus around Ray’s neck.

                “Mickey, you need to let me go.”

                The little boy shook his head against Ray’s chest.

                “Mickey, sweetie, you need to lay down. Please. Your so upset that it is has to be tiring.” Ray said as soothing as possible as he rubbed his back.

                “You’ll leave.” Mick whined.

                “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. I promise. Then when you wake up Gideon will call me, so I can back and get you.” Ray promised.

                “Pwomish.” Mick whined finally looking up and hitting the scientist with big puppy eyes.

                “Promise.” Ray finally got the boy to lay down. He was right, the moment the boy hit the bed his eyes began to flutter, his crying having taken a toll on his body. Ray tucked the boy in with a teddy bear that Zari had made for him 2 days ago.

                Ray was true to his words. He sat on the edge of the bed, occasionally rubbing the boy’s back as he finally cried himself out and slowly drifted asleep. When Ray was finally sure the boy was out to the world, he turned off the lights and checked his covers one more time. On a whim he kissed his forehead before he finally retreated from the room.

                He found Sara and Zari sitting in their mission debrief lounge off the bridge whispering franticly like they are expecting to be walked in on at any time. When he joined them, they went quiet right away and looked ashamed. Ray had to steel himself to get this over with, he was that sure he wasn’t going to enjoy this conversation.

                “So, any idea how to handle this?”

                Sara sighed and leaned against the table.

                “I thought I’d have Gideon look up what happened to Mick’s mother when he was 6. I’m not sure if it will actually help.”

                “What happened when Mick was 6?” Ray was uncomfortable already.

                “It’s not a pretty.” Zari warned.

                “Let’s be honest, its Mick. I’m not expecting pretty.”

                “Gideon.” Sara and Zari requested at once.

                “Of course, Ms. Tomaz and Captain Lance.” A holographic display of medical and police records from the 1970s popped up.    
                “I pulled up medical and police records from 1976. It appears that in July of that year one Rosa Rory spent 3 weeks in intensive care following an incident where she fell down the stairs. The accident it self had minimal injuries, however the trauma appeared to have caused her to experience a miscarriage. At the time she appears to have been almost 5 months pregnant.”      

                Ray gulped and sat down next to Zari. That wasn’t pretty, but he knew it was probably worse.

                “Is there anything else we should know Gideon? I don’t think that’s the worse of it.”

                “Would like the whole story, Dr. Palmer?” Gideon seemed hesitant.

                “Yes Gideon, I need an idea of what to try to say to Mick.”

                “Very well. Police and medical records show that Mrs. Rory had several hospital stays until her death in 1985, with a domestic abuse being suspected. The records show spiral wrist fractures, a broken orbital, broken ribs and other injuries which lead to the obvious conclusion of the abuse. The incident in question was rather disturbing. Mrs. Rory’s body showed evidence of a recent encounter, bruises along her ribs that didn’t like to the scene as well as a broken nose that couldn’t have occurred during such a fall without more brain damage. Worse yet evidence showed that Mrs. Rory was left without assistance for at least an hour before paramedics were called. The caller was not Dick Rory but a young unidentified male, most likely our Mr. Rory.”

                “So right now, Mick is able to remember this horrible traumatic even that almost killed his mother but can’t remember her coming home.” Ray surmised.

                “That seems to be accurate.” Gideon sounded hesitant.

                Zari wasn’t letting that lay.

                “Gideon, what else?” The young woman demanded.

                “Ms. Tomaz… I’m not sure if this is an appropriate information at this moment.”

                “Gideon. Please.” Sara’s voice was strained and almost broken when she talked.

                “Very well Captain Lance. There are also records that show social services being called in about Mr. Rory.” The hologram changed to show polaroids from the 70s and social work reports. Ray almost threw up seeing the tiny boy he has been spending so much time with in the pictures with bruises and burns on his arms and legs. “It appears that there was also evidence that Mr. Rory was also on the receiving end of abuse. He never had any hospital visits that I can locate but there are school records that show him coming to school with abrasions, burns and bruises. He also was severally underweight for most of his childhood and there was evidence of malnutrition until his teen years.”

                “This explains why Mick is always concerned that he’s in trouble and seems to be scared of everything.” Ray stated turning away from the images being displayed. He had seen enough.

                “I have a whole new respect for our Mick.” Zari said softly.

                “What should we tell him?” Ray asked Sara.

                “The truth, or at least a partial version of it. Mommy is in the hospital getting better, but she is alive. We say we can’t find his dad if he wonders why he can’t go home.” Sara responded rubbing her face with an exhausted sigh. “What this all tells me is that we should go back to 2018. He needs to see other people than us, it might calm him down.”

                “How’s John doing?”

                “John… is John. What I can figure out is, he has no idea what to do and is afraid we’ll blame him.”

                “Guys.” Zari snapped them out of their planning and drew their attention to her. Ray and Sara stared at her, seeing the tears beginning to build up in her eyes. She just shook her

                “Zari?” Ray asked gently.

                “What do we do if we can’t get our Mick back? Do we tell him that, that his mom and dad died? Do we raise him as our own? Do we find him a new family?” Zari took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “What do we do?”

                Ray and Sara stared at each other for a for a few seconds before Sara broke contact with a curse.

                “I’m too sober for all this.” She grabbed a bottle of scotch from the sideboard and poured herself a glass. Ray shook his head when she offered him one and just stood up on shaky legs to walk out of the room.

                “I’m going to go… I’m going to go make sure Mick’s all right. I’ll see you at dinner. We’ll decide what to do then.” Ray stopped at the entrance to the lounge and leaned against the frame.

                “Hey Sara?”

                “Yeah Ray?” Sara replied as she collapsed on to one of the chairs to nurse her drink.

                “Whatever we choose I’m sticking with Mick. He… needs someone constant.”

                Sara just rolled her eyes and waved him off. Zari shot him a watery smile as she wiped her eyes.

                In the hallway he ran into Charlie who was leaning against the wall with her pipe against her side.

                “You lot finally figured out how buggered you all are?” She asked with a dark smirk.

                Ray sighed and pushed passed her.

                “I miss my friend too Ray.”

                “He’s still there, just… lacking all the baggage.” Ray snapped, done with people acting like Mick was a lost cause. He was just worried about helping Mick with his own dark memories than what they we’re going to miss.

                “Baggage makes the man.”

                “So does someone helping them with it.”

                Charlie shook her head and pulled herself off the wall to go join Zari and Sara in their own ruminations. Ray walked away to get back to Mick.

                When got to the room they set up for Mick as a child and paused for a second to watch the little boy’s chest move in the shallow breathing of sleep. He smiled softly and moved to lay besides the small form, wrapping him a bit more in the blanket to pull him against his chest. Ray let himself relax to the sound of the little boy’s heart beat and found himself drifting off.

                All he wanted was to make sure that for as long as he was with them he was safe.


	4. Enter Team Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided we needed more view points!!

                “Sara! What ae you guys doing here?” Caitlin squealed with joy as the Legend walked in to the cortex. She threw her tablet to the side and ran to hug Sara before turning to hug all the others. Only after she realized that there were two less tall imposing figures and none of the women she never got to spend enough time with that she was used to did she pause.

                “Where’s Mick and Ray?” She asked with a concerned face.

                “Coming up behind us. Mick was being excitable.” Sara reassured and moved to steal a seat by the hub. “Where is Barry and Cisco?”

                “Cisco is in his workshop, Barry is at work. Ralph is out too, just me checking some records and monitoring the meta alarm.” Caitlin blushed and moved to pick her tablet back up.

                “Ahh, with Ray distracted we should run off and have a girl’s night. Zari and Charlie are off getting some supplies, but they would love to join in.” Sara chuckled and winked.

                “Its 10 am. What’s up? Usually we get a heads up when your visiting.” Caitlin leaned against the hub to examine Sara a bit more carefully, letting some worry hit her.

                “We had to drop John off at the Time Bureau to do some research, but it wasn’t an environment that worked well for Mick right now.”

                “Mickey! You need to slow down!” Ray’s voice drifted in from the hallway. Caitlin arched her eye brow and squinted her eyes at her guest in surprise.

                “Shawwy Way!” A high pitch voice of a young child called out from the hallway too but this time closer.

                Before Caitlin can question exactly what was going on a small boy in a chemical compound t-shirt ran in to the cortex. When he saw Caitlin, he stopped and blushed, looking a little ashamed.

                “Hi.” He said scuffing his feet against the floor and shoving his hands into his jeans.

                “Mickey, you can’t run off like that. Not here. There could be dangerous stuff here.” Ray suddenly appeared behind the young boy looking a bit harried. Seeing Caitlin he smiled his patented Ray Palmer grin.

                “Caitlin! You look amazing.” Ray exclaimed and moved to hug her in a big bear hug. Caitlin smiled, her eyes still curious and focused on the little boy.

                “Ray, you’re looking pretty good yourself. What’s with…” Caitlin gestured vaguely to the little boy who blushed and moved to hide behind Ray.

                “Oh, sorry! Caitlin this is Mickey, Mickey this is my good friend Caitlin Snow.” Ray introduced moving his hand behind the little boys back and pulling him flush against to his hip. Caitlin looked curiously at Ray again before squatting down to eye level with the little boy.

                “Hi, I’m Caitlin.” She smiled and offered her hand to the little boy who gave her a watery smile and took it in an awkward shake. The boy blushed again instantly and pulled away from Ray to hide behind him again.

                “Hi.” Mickey whispered again. “How are you fwiends wit Way?”

                “Ray helped me and my friends with a bee problem.” Caitlin answered smiling again and stood back up to look the scientist in the eye. The scientist blushed and turned to look down at the little boy with an awkward look.

                “Mickey, Caitlin is a doctor and she is going to give you an exam before we go have lunch with Zari and Charlie. Can you go in her examination room and wait for us?” Ray pointed to Caitlin’s med bay and patted the boy on the shoulder to encourage him to go. The little boy smiled brilliantly and slipped off to the room to Caitlin’s med bay.

                “So… who is that?” Caitlin asked feeling a little queasy.

                “Caitlin, you just met 6-year-old Mick Rory.” Sara responded with a smirk.

                “Mick- Mick Rory!? That’s Mick Rory?” Caitlin’s face dropped in shock.

                “Yep, welcome to our life.” Sara replied.

                “Its not that weird.” Ray responded. “Well it is but honestly he’s a pretty normal kid.”

                “How? Was there a meta? The Lazarus pit?” Caitlin’s mind was racing with this situation.

                “Magical mishap.” Ray smiled a little awkwardly.

                “We were fighting one of our time fugitives and Mick got hit. One minute there is our 48-year-old pyro, next we have a 6-year-old with speech impediment.”

                “He’s a little boy Sara! He’ll grow out of it.” Ray defended the little boy.

                “Why bring him here?” Caitlin asked as she opened a file on her tablet and started preparing a research file about the boy.

                “John’s trying to figure out how reverse this without risking life and existence. While he is doing that, we figured we visit, get some outside opinions, maybe get the kid something to do outside the ship. Let Ray show off his Daddy-Mode.” Sara waggled her eye brows at the man who rolled his eyes and but his hand on Caitlin’s shoulder.

                “Come on, I would like you to give Mick a checkup, Gideon has but… you might see something she can’t.” He looked apologetic at her but still smiled at her.

                “I can do that. He seems sweet.” Caitlin walked over to the med bay and smiled to see the little boy sitting on her exam table kicking his legs. Caitlin walked over and patted his knee as she pulled out her examining tools.

                The little boy happily let her check his heart, lung and his pulse. He happily complied with her requests and touches and chatted with her.

                “So, Mickey, tell me something about you’re self.” Caitlin asked as she made some notes.

                “Like what?” He asked curiously.

                “How about what’s your favorite movie?” Caitlin asked with a smile, winking at Ray.

                “Wobin Hood.”

                “Really? Who’s your favorite character?” Caitlin asked a little surprised by the answer. Mick Rory was a Robin Hood fan. He didn’t seem like a rob from the rich give to the poor person.

                “Little John.” Ray snorted from the spot he was sitting by the door at that answer and the two of them shared a smile.

                “Really? What do you like about Little John?” Caitlin asked as she checked his reflexes and noted more about his metrics.

                “He’sh a beawr.” Mick answered like it was a stupid question.

                “A bear?” Caitlin shot him a look in surprise. It took her a minute to remember the Disney Robin Hood movie.

                “I want to be a beawr when I gwo up.” Mick said like it was sage wisdom.

                “Oh, I have some news for him.” Sara snarked from the door way.

                “Sara, don’t be crass.” Ray blushed as he reprimanded his captain.

                “You think that was crass?”

                “Can you two have your lover’s spat elsewhere? I need to check his weight and height.” Caitlin gave the two Legends a dirty look.

                “I’m going to go find Cisco anyways.” Sara slipped out the room and headed down the hall.

                “You doing ok there buddy?” Ray asked as the boy hopped off the table and blushed. Mick looked at him a bit bashfully and side eyes Caitlin for a second.

                “Am I too shmall?” The little boy finally asked looking at the scale Caitlin was setting up.

                “Do you think you’re too small?”

                “I dunno, mommy shays I’m pewrfect but dad shays I’m shawny.”

                “I’m going to agree with your mom here bud. Let Caitlin take your measurements and then you can go meet my friend Cisco.”

                “I have a surprise for you if you can let me finish your examine without fighting.” Caitlin offered.

                “Ok.” Mick smiled shyly as he hopped on to the scale. He stayed still as she checked his height and weight, giggling a little when her fingers grazed his side.

                “That’s it you can hop down.” Caitlin patted his back as she moved over to her desk. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a sucker from Cisco’s stash.

                “Is cherry ok?” Caitlin asked offering the sucker to the little boy. He took the sucker with a soft ‘thank you’ and unwrapped it to stick it straight in his mouth.

                “Think you can go find Sara bud? You just have to take a right out the door and head down the hallway.” Ray asked as he moved to stand next to Caitlin peering at her notes.

                “Oh kaway.” The little boy all but skipped out of the room to run towards the workshop.

                “How does it look?” Ray asked looking a little stiff.

                “He is a little small for his age, Sara said 6, right? Could stand to gain about 10 pounds and is at least 2 inches a bit on the short sized, shorter than that age on average at least. Other than that, without taking blood I can’t know more, he seems fine. Perfectly normal 6-year-old. The speech thing will fix itself or get better with practice.”

                “Good then I’m not slowly killing him?” Ray smiled and looked proud.

                “I take it you have taken on all the child care duties.” Caitlin asked taking her seat to look up at him with a quizzical look.

                “Zari helps, Sara too for the big things like meals. Charlie seems freaked out by his presence, and John has given himself over to the world of books and research to how to fix this.”

                “What happened? I mean, what are the circumstances that lead to, to Mick being Mickey?” Caitlin made a quick note on her tablet and looked over at Ray calmly studying him.

                “Same old, Same old. We were fighting a magical beast called a Hearth Mother, an embodiment of protective forces made of elements of fire in 1976 New Jersey. Hearth Mother sends out a wave of magic then John hit the Hearth Mother with his sealing spell and when I go to find Mick, I find his clothes spread out and a mostly naked little boy in his place.” Ray looked down at the floor for a second.

                “Why do you seem guilty?” Caitlin asked and after a minute she leaned in to squeeze Ray’s hand.

                “I should have been paying better attention during the fight. I didn’t warn him in time and I was closer the being than anyone else. I should have been able to warn him in time and I didn’t.”

                “Ray, you had no idea of knowing what would happen. Mick choose to be in the fight. Mick chooses to be a Legend. Accidents happen. He’s alive and well, mostly because of you. You can’t blame yourself.” Caitlin squeezed tighter and shook his hand for a second before letting go and making her final notes on her examination stopping after a second to look back up to the chagrin man.

                “Hey, can I ask you question?” Caitlin asked looking at her notes again for a second.

                “Go ahead.”

                “Have you seen any signs of his pyromania?”

                Ray stopped his nervous fidgeting and looking curiously at her.

                “Huh. I don’t think I have.”

                “Interesting, I wonder when it originally manifested.” Caitlin made some final notes in her tablet and put to the side.

                “Want to go see if Cisco has fallen in love with tiny Mick and we can break his mind?” She asked with a cheeky smile.

                “Sara wouldn’t… Ok she would.” Ray offered his hand to her, which she took to be pulled into the hall. Caitlin smiled knowingly at Ray as he hurried her along.

                When the got to the workshop Caitlin and Ray stopped to smile at the sight before them. Little Mick was sitting on a stool as Cisco showed of a breaching tool, making small little pocket breaches and closing them again. Caitlin noted the softened look on his face as he finally moved to join the little boy and engineer. Caitlin finally noticed that Sara was leaning against the wall watching them boys from a distance.

                “Everything was looking good?” Sara asked in an undertone as their male counterparts dissolved into a frantic engineering chatter while the slightly confused boy watched with an amused look.

                “If I didn’t know better I’d say he is a normal albeit small boy.” Caitlin confirmed.

                “That’s what Gideon says. Nice to have some confirmation of course.”

                “Of course.” Caitlin leaned against the wall next to Sara to think for a second.

                “What are you going to do?” Caitlin finally asked as they watched the two engineers move to making a makeshift catapult for the little boy.

                “If we don’t get our Mick back?” Sara asked dropping her voice slightly when Ray looked over at them curiously. “Honestly I don’t know.”

                “Time travel can’t be safe for a little boy.” Caitlin pointed out.

                “And its not like we can just drop him at his childhood home. Or just an orphanage in 1976 or 2018 either.” Sara agreed.

                “If you need to, I’m sure we can help you find a solution. A foster family here who can understand his… unusual circumstance.” Caitlin offered with a smile running of the mental list of people she might be able to ask. It was limited to her, Diggle, Barry and Iris and Joe West. Maybe someone from the time bureau or Earth 38 could also be an option.

                “Problem with that is I’m pretty sure if we decide that its time to relocate Mick from the Waverider we will also lose Ray.”

                “How long have they been a couple anyways?” Caitlin asked smiling at the scientist as he showed Mick how to launch some of Cisco candy across the room.

                “Couple? They aren’t a couple.” Sara stood up a bit straighter and looked a bit confused at Caitlin. She then looked back to examine the boys across the room.

                “Really? I just thought… I mean he keeps looking at him like he is taking care of his boyfriend not just a kid.” Caitlin looked surprised at the assassin.

                Sara looked at the pair for a bit longer and then tilted her head to the side.

                “Huh.” Sara finally let out with after a second.

                “Uh… want me call Barry and see if he wants to join us for lunch?” Caitlin finally asked feeling uncomfortable. Sara snapped her head up and looked over at Caitlin in surprise.

                “Oh sure, we have time, so he can let us know when we can join him, and I’ll have Charlie and Zari meet us.”

                “OK.” Caitlin paused after a second of thought. “Whose Charlie?”

                “Oh, we have so much to fill you in on.” Sara chuckled.

                Cisco walked over just then with a big smile.

                “Man, that kid is fun! Where did you get him?” Cisco cheered looking at his friends.

                “I’m going to let you explain this one Dr. Snow. I’m going to let Mickey show me that catapult.” Sara pushed off the wall and left Caitlin gapping at Cisco as she struggled to tell exactly what was going on. And who that child is.


	5. Team Flash and Cotton Candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Cute Mick is almost Adult Mick

                “Mickey! Please I’m begging you please don’t run off like that!” Ray rolled his eyes as his little charge stopped in his tracks to look back at him with an appropriate amount of chagrin. He frowned hearing the other heroes behind him snicker and sighed. For the last day his friends have been looking at him and Mick oddly and he just wanted to make sure the child of the 70s wasn’t taken out by the 2018s.

                “Shawwy Way.” Mick said hugging Ray’s leg and making the annoyance drain from him in the simple gesture. In the failing light of day Mick looked especially innocent and small and Ray was terrified of loosing him.

                “It’s ok Mickey, its just really crowded here. How about you hold my hand and we find a game to play?” Ray offered his hand to the little boy who beamed and wrapped his hand around 3 fingers to tug him towards a dart throwing game.

                “Little guy’s a handful huh?” Barry asked coming up on Ray’s side to smile down at the boy and join them at the game.

                “He can be. He is usually pretty good though. It just all the colors and people.” Ray agreed as he handed the barker some cash and picked up Mick, so he could make his tosses. Barry also handed over some one for his own darts.

                “Hey Mickey, do you think I can pop more balloons than you?” Barry asked with a twinkle in his eyes that made Ray laugh.

                “No way! I can pop mowe!” Mickey claimed as he wiggled in Ray’s grasp to better face his target.

                “Besides I can help.” Ray offered as he handed over the first dart.

                “No! I can do it!” Mick looked at him a hard and determined look that Ray recognized from the adult Mick’s face and did something funny to his stomach. It also made him smile 5 times bigger than he had before.

                “I know you can. Ok Barry Allen verse Mickey Rory. Go!” Ray winked at Barry who grinned and tossed his first dart. Barry actually looked surprised as he missed his first target, but Mick hit his. Mick cheered, and Ray found himself high fiving him and cheering right along.

                Four darts later and Barry had successfully popped one balloon and Mickey had surprised them all by getting 4. Mickey hopped down from Ray’s arms to hug Barry and tell him it was ok, he would better next time. He then graciously accepted the plush bunny the barker handed him. Ray and Barry were buying more darts to try against each other when something curiously happened.

                A woman bumped into their backs as she tried to make by while her stroller fought against the loss ground of the small carnival and started apologizing profusely explaining the wheel was acting up. Ray had stooped down to help her fix her troublesome wheel and while he was busy, she looked over the little trio playing darts.

                “I’m so sorry for interrupting you and husband’s family day! I know how hard it can be to make time to do something with the kids.” She apologized to Barry and turned smile Mick before Barry or Ray could correct her.

                “Are you having fun with your daddies?” She asked the little boy with a smile unperturbed by his little confused smile.

                “Daddies?” Mick asked looking over at Ray who was standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans.

                “We are having a lot of fun. I think your good to go now.” Ray quickly jumped in before Mickey could question the assumption further.

                “Thank you so much! I hope you three have fun.” The woman smiled one last time and pushed away, in a hurry to catch up with someone. The two heroes shared glances and shrugged, choosing to just return to their waiting darts and move on once they finished. Again, Barry missed most of his throws, this time with Ray only being slightly better.

                Once they received their prizes and Barry was sheepishly smiling at a small plush turtle while Ray was holding an only slightly bigger teddy bear, Mick tugged on Ray’s pants legs and looked at him with confused yes.

                “What’s up Mickey?” Ray asked as he pulled the little boy and Barry away from the booth, so they wouldn’t block it.

                “Lady thought you war my daddy.” The little boy said with a serious look.

                “That was just because we were hanging out together.” Ray said absent mindly as he weaved the other two through the crowd trying to find were the other heroes had set up.

                “Sshe thought Bawwy was my daddy too.” Mick continues, and Ray did notice that Barry was now giving him a curious look as he finally saw their friends sitting near some of the food booths.

                “I know, I told you it was because we were all hanging out together. Look there’s our friends, lets go join them and get something to eat of bud.” Ray started to pull Mick towards the table only to caught off guard when the little boy tugged back and dug his heels in. Ray turned, confusion setting in as he took in the distressed look on the little boy’s face.

                “You can’t have two daddies.” Mick said like he was trying to convince himself and not Ray. Ray blinked and gapped at the child trying to process what he had just said.

                “Oh boy, I’m going to let you deal with this. I’ll see you over at the table.” Barry said breaking Ray from surprised stupor as he gave Ray a little supportive arm squeeze and slipped away. Ray glared after the fleeing speedster and then turned back to the still worried and confused looking boy.

                Ray wanted to correct the boy but stopped himself to think. Mick was 6 in 1976. He wasn’t a modern child use to having single parents, mixed house holds and same sex couples. Plus, given what Ray knew about Mick’s father he doubted that the man was very progressive. Ray sighed and looked around for a space to pull the boy.

                Ray pulled Mick into a gap between to booths and squatted down so they could be at eye contact.

                “Mickey, I understand why you think you can’t have two daddies. You didn’t grow up with that kind of family or know any families like that. That’s ok, it is ok for you to no know that.” Ray laid he hand on Mick’s shoulder and squeezed. “Mickey sometimes men fall in love with other men. Just like women fall in love with other women.”

                “They do?” Mick tilted his head to the side and looked slightly confused.

                “Yes, they do. You know Sara?” Ray asked pointing his finger towards their friends. Mick nodded and looked suspicious. “Sara has a girlfriend. Her name is Ava. They are very much in love.”

                “Shawa?” Mick looked confused and amazed. Ray smiled and nodded.

                “I know people will tell you its not ok, or that the people who don’t love like they think they should are wrong. I can’t stop that from happening to you. But I want you to know that those people and those relationships are just as valid as others.” Ray advised the little boy. “Do you understand?”            

                “I think show.” Mick responded eyes on the ground as he processed the information. Ray glanced back over his friends seeing Zari waving him over.

                “Come on bud, I think our friends have are wanting us to join them.” Ray grabbed Mickey’s hand to pull him back towards the collected Legends and Team Flash members. Mick pulled him back once more and Ray looked at him curiously.

                “Way… do you like boys too?” Mick asked with a curiously unusual look on his face. Ray paused and thought for a second. That wasn’t a question he had ever really thought about himself.

                “I don’t know, I think other men are nice and attractive sometimes. I’ve never dated one though. Maybe the right guy I might.” Ray answered honestly now that he had to finally think about it.

                Mick nodded and leaned against Ray’s leg. Ray felt his heart flutter a little at the gesture.

                “OK. Can we eat now?” Mick asked with a little sad look that made Ray remember how hungry the man always was.

                “Sure can.” Ray pulled the boy away from their spot, successfully this time, and finally made his way back to their friends.

                “About time! What was the hold up?” Zari asked as the pair joined the heroes and Ray snickered at the embarrassing amount of junk food spread about the table.

                “Mick and I just needed to have a little talk. Think you guys got enough food?” Ray asked as he helped Mick put his bunny on a resting place on the table, putting the teddy bear next to it so they were snuggling against each other.

                “You’ve never eaten with Barry, have you?” Iris asked with a smile to the speedster, Ray noticing the small turtle next to her paper plate.

                “Pro-tip for eating with Barry: Expect to be horrified.” Cisco advised, casting side-eye to the little boy as he did so. Cisco was still struggling to balance the knowledge the little boy was Mick Rory and his knowledge of the man himself. Ray chuckled and stole one of the burgers from the pile to put on a plate for Mick and found him a tray of fries.

                “Horrified I think I can handle. I’ve seen Heat Wave and Zari eat.” Ray responded watching Mick unwrap his burger and begin eating quieter than he ever had before.

                “Well I was trying to get you over here for a reason.” Zari looked grumpy at mention of her dietary habits.

                “We just got a call from John.” Sara took over for the cranky totem barer. “He thinks he might have cracked it.”

                All the heroes’ eyes locked on the little boy who didn’t seem to notice them as he happily devoured his food.

                “So it’s time to head back to DC?” Ray felt reluctant to leave and couldn’t figure out why.

                “Seattle actually.” Zari responded.

                “Seattle? We left him in DC yesterday. How did he get to Seattle so fast?”

                “Demon magic?” Sara responded with a shrug.

                “We figured we should leave once we finish up here.” Zari said with a gesture to Mick with something on a stick that didn’t appear to be a corn dog. Ray really hoped it wasn’t supposed to be a corn dog.

                “Weher leaving?” Mick finally perked up and noticed the conversation. “Do we have to?”

                “Well unfortunately we can’t live in a carnival.” Ray said with a smile to the little boy.

                “One lasht wide?” Mick laid on the puppy eyes. Ray looked over to Sara, knowing he was mirroring the look on the boy’s face.  Caitlin and Cisco snickered shoving fried pieces of dough into their face. Iris gave Barry a knowing look that Ray was confused about. Everyone at the table seemed know something he didn’t.

                Sara rolled her eyes at the two and took an overly long sip of her drink.

                “Fine, one last ride. John didn’t seem to be in a hurry anyways.” Sara replied. “And Charlie is addicted to the ‘test your strength’ game. So, might as well give her some time.”

                “Yesh!” Mick bounced in his seat.

                “Food first though. Eat.” Ray pointed at the food in front of him. Ray grabbed his own food to make a point. Mick nodded and returned to his food with renewed gusto.

                Iris smiled at Ray and slid a bit closer to talk to him, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

                “So you and Mick? How did that happen?” Ray tilted his head to look at her curiously.

                “Me taking care of him? Someone had to, and Zari and Sara had other work to do on the ship. I mostly do minor repairs and research which is safe enough for a 6-year-old to be around.”

                “Not that, I mean when did you two start dating?” Iris looked excited and intrigued. Ray on the other hand felt like his brain had stalled. ‘Dating?’

                “Dating?” Ray squeaked out without meaning to. Did people think they were dating?

                “Yeah, you are so devoted and caring! Its so sweet.” Iris glowed at him and seemed excited about the prospect of them as a pair.

                Ray’s brain couldn’t comprehend what he was being asked. When Iris realized he wasn’t going to respond any time soon, she pulled back to return to her snuggle with Barry.

                Ray spent the rest of the time the heroes were eating thinking about Mick. Not 6-year-old Mick, but Adult Mick. He thought about how Mick made him be nice to himself and did chores with him when he would avoid doing them others. He thought about how Mick seemed gruff and even angry with him but would then do everything in his power to protect him on mission. He thought about how Mick would always spend time with him over anyone else.

                Ray was still thinking as Mick finished and pulled him from his seat to find a last ride, leaving Zari to watch his prizes. Ray was surprised to see the little boy picked the Ferris Wheel. The sun was just finishing setting and the line hadn’t built up with night rider yet nor had the lights been turned on.

                “You sure this is the ride you want to go on? We can hit the haunted house or the tilt whirl it sized for smaller kids.”

                “No, I want to shee the lights.” Mick pointed to the city lights around them.

                “Ok.” Ray acquiesced and joined the line.

                The line was just long enough to let Ray continue to roll over memories and thoughts he had about Mick for years.

                Mick was like a Non-Newtonian Liquid. In some circumstance he was hard as a rock, seemingly impossible to move or understand. In others he just runny and gooey, supporting him and all their friends, giving little gifts, and talking to them. Especially with those who were going through something hard.

                Ray thought about how Mick accepted Charlie, encouraged Zari to join them, backed up Sara and even palled around with Nate. Mick was the heart of their team sometimes. Mick was the person Ray went to first to talk about things. Mick was the person he wanted to spend all kinds of time with, from happy to sad to angry and anything else that Ray could think of.

                Ray and Mick got in to their car and Ray made sure that the little boy was tucked securely into his side. Mick leaned against the rail with Ray’s hand protective on his back. He stared in wonder as the world slid away from them.

                “Way?” Mick asked when they had stopped about half way up to let more riders on. Ray squeezed the little boy’s shoulders to make sure he was still ok, smiling seeing the slightly amazed look on his face.

                “Yes Mickey?”

                “Am I going to have to go away soon?”

                Ray paused and looked up at the moon to form his words. He hadn’t been looking forward to this.

                “Yes. You have to go home soon.”

                “Do I haft to?” Mickey turned to look over at Ray with a sad look. Ray felt his heart break a little.

                “Don’t you miss your mom?”

                “I do.”

                “Then what’s the matter, bud?”

                Mick looked down at his feet and kicked them slightly.

                “I’d mishe you.” Mick finally admitted.

                Ray blushed and wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

                “Mickey, I promise you, you ‘ll see me again.”

                “Pwomish?” Mick looked up hopefully.

                “Pinky promise.” Ray offered his pinky to the boy, who linked his pinky with his and shock his hand.

                By then the pair where almost to the top and Mick wiggled closer to Ray.

                “Way.” Mick sounded small and uncertain. Ray looked over with concern.

                “What’s the matter bud?”

                “Its high.” Mick’s voice was soft and low now, fear easing through.

                “Come here.” Ray pulled the boy closer to his side letting the boy climb into his lap and lay his head against his chest. Briefly Ray wondered what it would be like to have adult Mick laying against him with his head in the came spot. The thought wasn’t unpleasant.

                “Thank you, Way. I love you.” The little boy murmured as he gazed out into the distance.

                Ray stiffened and felt his eyes widened at the words. He thought about what it would be like to hear those same words from his Mick. His heart raced at the thought and he felt his stomach drop. Ray looked down at the snuggling little boy and suddenly knew for sure that Iris said was true.

                Ray was in love with Mick Rory. He had for a long time now.

                That was probably was something that was going to wind up hurting him over helping.

                At least once Mick was Mick again, he could put distance between them to limit the pain. Maybe that could help.


	6. And then there was Big Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end game. Remember comments help me know what people hate and like so comment away.

                “Lay him in the middle of the circle Ray.” John instructed as he finished sketching symbols around the edge. Ray complied, laying the sleeping little boy on the ground making sure the sheet covering his body stayed in place.

                “Did he have to be naked?” Zari asked from the seat she was perched on, watching with trepidation.

                “If Ol’ Johnny’s spell works the biter will go from tiny bop to 6ft plus brawler before we can blink. Wouldn’t want him hurt because of tiny dino pjs.”

                “Bears.” Ray corrected as he checked the boy’s pulse out of nervousness. “Mick liked bears more than Dinosaurs.”

                “Can we get this over with?” Sara asked with an annoyed grimace. Ray blushed slightly and moved stand behind Sara, planning on slipping away as soon as possible.

                “Do you need anything from us?” Zari asked, Ray noticing that she looked nervous and desperate like she was worried that this was going to fail.

                “No, only one who can do anything is yours truly love.” John Constantine dismissed the concern as he finished the last symbol. He stood up and dusted off his hands and rechecked his notes one last time. He moved to his mortar and pestle to add a few more ingredients to the mixture.

                “All right. If we are dealing with a case of ‘cross streams’ as it were this should undo the knot.”

                “And if it doesn’t?” Ray asked already inching towards the door wondering if they had enough beer prefabricated or if he would need to make more to get himself piss drunk.

                “Then you get to continue to live your fantasy of being the ultimate dad and we deal with how to break it to the mite that he isn’t going to see his parents again. And by ‘we’ I mean you and our beautiful captain. Don’t worry the only one who can get hurt here is old Johnny boy”

                John finished mixing his magically concoction and grabbed a bottle from the side to move to the edge of the circle. He stood with both items in his hands, taking a few deep breaths and steeling himself visibly in front of the other Legends. He rolled his shoulders and neck before he poured the liquid over the prepped ingredients grey smoke erupting from the stone bowl instantly.

                John began to chant, his eyes glowing and smoke wrapping around his body. The smoke seemed to spin itself in the threads, flame dancing through the grey as the newly formed threads wrapped around the edges of the rune etched circle. As the smoke formed a dome the runes John had drawn around the edge began to appear in the smoke as flames.

                The other Legends edged from the circle as the symbols erased themselves to become multicolored flames as they moved to over take the smoke. John’s chanting seemed to speed up as the flames now wrapped fully around the formed dome and showed spiraling movement in the colors. Ray and Sara gasped as flames licked up his arms as well leaving little burns in their wake on the warlock’s skin. The only response from the chanting man was for the stone bowl to fall from his hands and clatter to his feet as John kept chanting, looking now like he was fighting something as he did so, his knees starting to bend and his body to waiver.

                Suddenly the fire extinguished itself, the chanting stopped, and John collapsed to the floor. The Legends stared at the scene for a few minutes before moving to check on their friends. John groaned and rolled on his back, smoke escaping his lungs as he coughed harshly. His clothing seemed to be singed around the edges but there were no signs of the flames.

                “Bloody hell, I could use a smoke.” He smiled up the Legends a little dopily.

                “You just were smoke.” Sara chastised as she helped John up and check him for injury.

                “Well do we have our pyro back? Or did I just come close, a bit too much for comfort mind you, to burning for nothing?”

                The Legends looked over to the sheet covered figure and then at each other before Ray sighed and moved to enter the circle.                    

                Before Ray could touch the now hope-fillingly larger lump it moved, and Mick Rory sat up with a annoyed growl and glare.

                Ray almost cheered when he saw the cranky and burn scarred man, fighting back the urge to hug the man as he blinked and looked around the room and under his sheet taking in the scene.

                “Did we have another orgy?” Mick asked gruffly, eyes trailing up Ray’s body like he was worried the man was going to attack him.

                “Ewww Mick.” Zari gagged.

                “Orgy? When did you all have an orgy?” Charlie asked with renewed interest.

                “We didn’t, we created a giant icon to fight a giant world destroying demon using 6 totems.” Sara explained.

                “Did you roofie me?” Mick asked glancing under the sheet again.

                “No?” Ray answered with discomfort and unease.

                “Why am I naked in the middle of your lab Haircut then? Where’s the fire bitch?” Mick growled and stood up to loom at Ray, barely holding the sheet against his groin not caring about how much of his body was now exposed by the action. Ray wheeled back wide eyed and stammered belatedly moving to cover his eyes already knowing he had seen enough to make him want to see more.

                Sara sighed and left John in the care of Zari, Charlie grumbling that she was done now and leaving to do something probably unhealthy elsewhere. She pushed Ray away from the angry thief and began to explain what had happened over the last 2 and half weeks.

                Half way through Sara explanation Ray took the Charlie way out, slipping away from the now crowded feeling lab to make his way to the one place on the ship he figured he would be safe from being found by the others for a while.

                In the now twice abandoned cabin room Ray sat on the bed with the child appropriate bedding and plush toys with his head in his hands as he tried to center himself. The room was at least comforting as it belonged to a completely different person. If he was in any other room in the ship the reminders of the real Mick Rory would probably be too much.

                As it was Ray was wondering how he could keep going on with Mick around.

                “Maybe I need to move on.” Ray whispered to himself as he grabbed the stuffed bunny Mickey had won just hours before.

                “Why you running off now Haircut?” Mick’s growl dragged Ray from his pitiful thoughts. The scientist was shocked by sight of the man, still dressed only in his sheet and looking annoyed with him. Ray blushed and slipped backwards to the wall at the back of the bed.

                “I’m just thinking Mick. You don’t have to worry about me.” Ray tried to smile and quickly shoved the stuffed animal away. “Maybe I can make you a welcome back meal?”

                Mick looked around the room and picked up a stuffed camel Zari had given him.

                “You guys really tried to spoil me, didn’t you?” He asked moving closer where Ray was sitting while taking in the room.

                “You have to keep kids entertained.” Ray justified as he curled in on himself tighter. “If you need to know what happened while you where little I can help.”

                “I remember some of it. Its just all… muddled. Like I’m remembering three things at once while I’m drunk and have a contusion.”

                “Concussion.” Ray provided trying to be helpful. Mick grunted and sat down on the bed next to him.

                “Thank you.”

                “Excuse me?” Ray loosened his self-imposed ball of insecurity.

                “I know you took care of me, I remember it a bit. Thank you, I know it must have been hard.”

                “It… it wasn’t hard. You were a good kid Mick, so much so I can’t imagine how we got you as you are.” Ray tried to joke. The look on the stern face of his friend was enough to make him sigh and lean back to knock his head against the wall. “Really Mick, I was happy to help keep you alive and well.”

                “I know.” Mick stared off at space around them, seeming to be taking stock. Ray waited in the quiet feeling uncomfortable. Part of him wanted to hug or kiss the other man, the other part wanted to run away never to see him again. When he finally moved to leave room, he was surprised to feel Mick’s hand catch his and hold it close to him.

                “I meant it.”

                Ray stared at the other man and the place where their hands meet in surprised. His brain seemed to swirl in confusion as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening.

                “Meant what?” Ray finally asked when he couldn’t figure it out on his own.

                “What I said on the Ferris Wheel.” Mick seemed to be blushing, glancing over at Ray a few times while staring at a robot toy on the desk. Ray was blushing, harder than he had when Mick found him in the room, and the only thing keeping him from running away was the other man’s hand holding his.

                “Mick you were a little boy. You… you did love me, but as a caregiver.” Ray assured the man in a means to comfort him. The other man just shook his head and sighed, looking frustrated. He tightened the grip on Ray’s hand and pulled it, and Ray by extension, so that he was holding the hand between both hands.

                “No Hai-Ray. Not like that.” Mick looked at Ray’s face for the first time since he got there, disappointment and hope on his face. Ray’s heart started to race at the look and the meaning behind his friend’s words. Whatever his face looked like it must not be what Mick was hoping for. Mick sighed and looked away, dropping Ray’s hand when he did.

                “Forget it.” Mick sounded defeated. Ray had a flash of Mick when he had been sure that the pilgrim was going to kill them all. Resigned to his fate. When Mick moved to leave Ray realized he had to act if what Mick was saying was true.

                Ray grabbed the pyromaniac’s face between his hands and kissed him.

                Ray immediately regretted his actions as he didn’t feel him respond and he was suddenly acutely aware that they were sitting in what was essentially a 6-year-old’s bedroom and that the man he was kissing was mostly naked. Entirely naked actually as Mick was wearing only a sheet.  Ray wanted to melt in to the floor even as he was kissing Mick.

                Ray began to pull away, ready to run away and making plans about were in 2018 he could go. He heard that Wally was living in a monastery in China still. That seemed like safe choice. Mick couldn’t, most likely, kill him in China.

                Before Ray could get to the point where he can fully run away a large hand came up to grab by the back of the head and Ray felt Mick kissing him back. Ray decided to shut up that part of his brain that was worried about immediate death or crossing the line and just enjoyed the kiss. Ray melted into the feel and touch of the other man, hands finding the scars on the other man’s shoulders, which felt softer than he expected, and his muscular back.

                The kiss was soft and intense, and Ray hadn’t felt this content and happy in years. Since Anna.

                Mick broke the kiss and chuckled when Ray sighed and dropped his face into the junction of Mick’s shoulders and neck, leaning against his body. Ray didn’t care that he probably looked like a love-struck teenager or desperate. He was happy and that was all he cared about.

                “Is that me you too?” Mick asked was he ran his fingers through Ray’s hair and made him blush by kissing the top of his head.

                “Yeah, me too.” Ray finally responded when he felt like he wasn’t going to profess his love over and over again or propose or try and undo his pants. “I’m happy I didn’t run away.”

                “Run away?” Mick questions with suspension.

                “I was worried I would make you hate me or worse if I said I loved you. You’re you, and I just spent most of a month taking care of you as a child. Seemed weird. Sorry, it was stupid.”

                “S’not stupid. I’m scary. Why I told you first.” Mick reassured. “You going to want to be all romantic and shit ain’t you?”

                “To a certain extent. I don’t think I’m going to be dragging you to the opera or ballet anytime soon, but if you let me have a date night once a week that would be good. Nothing else has to change.”

                “Not true.” Mick growled and pulled Ray’s hair to make him look up into his face.

                “I mean it Mick, nothing has to change if you don’t-“ Mick cut him of with another kiss which Ray couldn’t help but melting in to. Ray aduiably whined when Mick cut the kiss short.

                “S’not true, because you ain’t going to be kissing or sleeping with no one else now, and you n’re ow gonna be sleeping with me at night. Aint talking sex if you ain’t ready, I just get possessive and like to snuggle. Ain’t gonna fight that.”

                Ray blushed and laughed.

                “Mick Rory is a snuggler? Oh no. It isn’t like I just spent weeks with him trying to snuggle all the time as a 6-year-old. Who would have thought.”

                “Shut up Haircut.” Mick growled, his cheeks reddening to expose his self-consciousness. Ray smiled as evilly as he could and wrapped his arms around Mick’s shoulders.

                “Make me Mick.”

                Mick growled and grabbed Ray’s head roughly to kiss him again, the kiss a stark contrast to his gruff exterior as Ray found himself sighing and melting against the other man in contentment. Too soon Mick pulled away again and looked around the room with a suspicious eye.

                “You ain’t planning on us moving in here are ya?” He asked with apprehension.

                Ray laughed and picked up the quilt Gideon has made for the little Mick the first night, with its patches of firetrucks and campfires.

                “It is a little like being in your childhood bedroom again isn’t it?”

                Mick grunted and planted another soft but brief kiss on Ray’s mouth.

                “Your room is better.”

                “Our room is better.” Ray agreed with a smile. He moved to stand up, ignoring the slight sound of protest from his pyromaniac and stretched slightly with a bounce in his step.

                “I need pants.” Mick grumped, his eyes roaming over Ray’s body with a naked honestly.

                “Or, you can not put on pants, go back to our room with me and I can lose my pants.” Ray offered with a smirk. Mick quickly stood up and surprised Ray by throwing him over his shoulder.

                “That sounds better Haircut.” Mick laughed when Ray squeaked and flailed at the treatment. He paused before leaving the room and grabbed the two toys they won at the carnival, tucking them under his arm before leaving the room to find their own. He didn’t care who say him hauling the laughing and weakly protesting scientist through the hall. It was his scientist after all.


End file.
